


October - "Halloween"

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: A Calendar of Stories [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, this is very late and I do apologise...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: Something moved in the shadows. Something big; something deadly...





	October - "Halloween"

**Author's Note:**

> Um...I guess the word is 'sorry', right? I have been SO busy with Uni lately and the fic that I was writing for October has been giving me grief for nearly two months, so, I gave in and wrote this instead. I will continue the other one and post it as a separate fic at some point. It just wasn't working and not going where I wanted it to. So I wrote this drabble.  
> Does mean I'm also late with November...but I have an idea for it and have written the idea down, all I need to do is write it and then start on December. My new aim is to have it all up by New Year!
> 
> Sorry again for the wait and for a spooky fic when we all should be getting ready for Christmas!

Something moved in the shadows. Something big; something deadly. She scrambled to find something to use as a weapon – anything – but came across nothing. 

They had just landed when the lights had gone out, the power seemingly down. In the pitch black, she had lost sight of the Doctor and had been trying to find him ever since. It had been difficult, in the pitch black, but eventually, her eyes had adjusted and she had found the torch setting on her mobile. 

That was when she had heard it. A noise coming from within the depths of the TARDIS herself. Something had gotten in. Something that was now currently after her and, with no sign of the Doctor anywhere and the battery on her phone now long since dead, she was powerless to do anything.

She was so sure that this was it; that this was the moment she would die. The creature following her was closer now – so very close – and she knew she couldn’t run forever. She felt like crying, but knew that that would achieve nothing. So instead she braced herself, prepared for death and…

…the lights came on. She turned around and nearly screamed.

“Trick or treat!”

In the end, it wasn’t her who nearly died that day…


End file.
